


The Gallows

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: It's just a bad dream.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, implied Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Gallows

It was a nightmare, and he knew it well.

The nightmare came and went, back and forth, haunting him for thirty years, and torturing him for thirty years. It even became one of his best friends.

But this time was different, it was new, he even felt some anticipation, he was curious to see what he would have to face.

_Shit._

The man who came out of the shadow was Sasuke. His Sharingan was red as hell in the darkness. Those sharp eyes nailed him to the spot. In a trance, a rope around his neck, he unconsciously began to struggle, but it went tighter and tighter until he couldn’t bear anymore. The pressure on his throat made him gasp. Hands hung down weakly, he gave up.

It's just a dream, anyway. When the alarm goes off, he'll be back in the real world, back in his quiet, boring life. Why would he even struggle?

Sasuke stepped in, his hand gripping the glittering Kusanagi.

"Hatake Kakashi, " he hissed without looking up at him, as he always did, "recognize this sword? "

Why doesn't he recognize it?

The Third died by this sword. He will recognize it till his death.

"What? Orochimaru's Teacher-killing complex also infected you? Have considered taking a therapy?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he just made his move. The sharp pain in his stomach made him raised his head. A non-forming moan leaked from his mouth.

The second stab came in right after that, then the third, then the fourth.

He lost his count of the times he had been stabbed, in agonies he went down on his knees but only to find he was hung on the rope around his neck.

"You slept with her, didn't you? " His tinnitus couldn't stop Sasuke's growl.

"She was your student. She's fourteen years younger than you, Hatake Kakashi. You should know better. "

"Besides, she's fucking married to me. Don't you have any shame? "

"I won't spare you. " Sasuke finally cut the rope, and now his bleeding body was suspended from the ground. A strong sense of suffocation tormented him, Kakashi kicked the air, his mind may give up the struggle, but his instinct was still struggling to survive.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard Sasuke's voice.

_"Maybe I'm not good enough for her, but so are you. People like us will only ruin her. "_

"Kakashi? Kakashi?" It was a woman's voice. Slowly, he opened his eyes and touched his neck.

It's fine, it's intact, everything's perfect except for a little dry mouth from the sleep. Kakashi glanced up, Sakura's silhouetted face filled his whole line of sight.

"Are you okay, Kakashi? "

No, he's not okay.

"I'm fine, " he tried to smile. "it's just a bad dream. "

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to post a work in English.  
> Hope there's nothing wrong with my shitty grammar.  
> FINGER CROSSED.


End file.
